


Searching

by YappiChick



Category: Halo
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post-Game, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's a chance, he's going to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned fic turned ficlet. The original fic idea is still mulling around in my head, but I realized this exchange wasn't going to work. Quotes from the awesomeness that is called Halo 3 abound, folks.

“You do realize you’ll be on your own, don’t you?” Lasky’s shadow fell over the armored hand that was reaching for an assault rifle. For a fraction of a second, the man before him stopped his movement before taking hold of the weapon.

****

The Chief waited until he stood upright before addressing the captain. “I understand.” _There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead_.

****

“It’s what they want you to do. ONI. You’re one of the last ties the UNSC has to Halsey.” There was a long pause. “This is a suicide mission.”

****

He double checked the rifle, making sure it was ready for whatever was waiting for him on the planet’s surface. “I’ve beaten the odds before.” _You had something they didn’t have. Something no one else saw, but me._

****

Lasky frowned. He ran a hand through his hair. “Roland isn’t even sure if he’s understanding the data correctly. There’s no guarantee that she’s there.”

****

He looked away from the weapon and met the worried look of his commanding officer. He knew that the captain kept a close eye on him, as if it was his responsibility to take care of the Chief after everything that happened.

****

But there was only one person whose job it was to take care of him.

****

And she did.

****

Now, after years of being alone, it was his opportunity to hold his end of the deal. “If there’s a chance, I am going to take it.” _Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?_

****

No. He now knew he couldn’t. It only took her death to realize that truth.

****

Lasky frowned before nodding reluctantly. “I suppose you know how to take care of yourself better than anyone else.” He held out his hand for the Chief to take. “Good luck.”

  
He shakes his captain’s hand. “Thank you, sir, but my luck ran out a long time ago.”


End file.
